1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to housings of electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include a main body and a cover fixed to the main body by a plurality of fixing members, such as bolts or screws. However, it is time consuming to assemble and dissemble the cover and the main body when bolts or screws are used.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.